Talk:List of Hiveswap characters
It might be advisable to replace the 3D character renders with 2D game sprites where possible, given that the 3D depictions aren't canon images BlackholeWI (talk) 19:45, September 16, 2017 (UTC) ---- Send help. Looks good, I think we should be going for something like that! Look much cleaner than the current version (and might be less easy to vandalize?) PatManDX (talk) 09:19, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Move Concept Art characters into their own page? More specifically, I think we should make a page for all the pre-release art we've had over the years. It honestly could just be a gallery page that links from the main Hiveswap article and/or Homestuck Kickstarter article. It would significantly declutter the character page. PatManDX (talk) 09:16, November 13, 2017 (UTC) :We could probably just have a gallery on this page. (And I think the reasoning of only some of them being gonezos is that we only removed the 3D modelled characters, as we thought the others might show up later.) :Sidenote: Someone added the information sans images to Hiveswap#Changes between development versions. Cleanup / Rework It might be a good idea to either heavily rework this page or ditch it entirely. Now that we're two weeks deep in Troll Call, it's becoming apparent this page is going to expand pretty fast. Some ideas: *We add some galleries to this page, like the Troll page has (which reminds me, there are questions to be had about overlapping scope) *We rename and repurpose this page for minor characters only - We don't have a page for Homestuck characters, we have a category, and in fact, the subcategory for this already exists. We should think about how we want to flesh that category out. *To go back to my parentheses in the first point, we may not need this page at all, we could ditch it and give all the trolls their own pages, including them in the category. And lastly, a side note: Should we be noting when characters debut in the series? For example, if we had a page for Tyzias, we could have a section in their infobox that says "Debut Act 2" or something. 04:57, November 16, 2017 (UTC) :(I hope you didn't mind I lightly edited your previous comment, heh) Yeah, I think it might be best to give them each their own pages? Probably the best way to deal with all of these NPCs. We should definitely have a "debut" section à la "first appearance" in the other infoboxes (we should probably make our own hiveswap/hauntswitch infoboxes as well). And this page is basically a shit idea anyways, considering we don't have it for literally anything else and it's going to become a cluttered mess in no time flat. So, in other words: yep, I support these changes. (Why doesn't Tesseract have his own page anyways?) ::Yeah, with the category and the navbox already existing, this page is kind of unneeded. I'd say give them all their own pages for now, and if some of the trolls end up being really insignificant in the end, consider the possibility of moving them to a "Minor characters in Hiveswap" page. 05:22, November 16, 2017 (UTC)